pdmhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Shall Be Brightened *Yu-Gi-Oh Mark 101 Series Finale* Part One
Flain: This is it guys, the last battle! Rodney: We'll have to think of a plan to finish King Nixel once and for all..... Flain:I got it! I'll need you and Fender to work with me..... ????: Long time no see, Flain..... Flain: And who are you? *???? takes off mask* Flain: TESLO?!? Teslo: You wouldn't think I would've missed out, would ya? Flain: Oh, and look, Magnifo. And the background characters including Yuma, Bomberman, Lex The Wolf, The Animatronics, Dr. Eggman, Major Nixel, and Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic: We'll have to join you, apparently. Let's do it. All: YEAH!! (Nixel Land 5:15PM) Flain: Alright, guys. We'll just go in and defeat King Nixel. Teslo: Why couldn't we just make a heroic enterance? Flain: Uh, fine. *Flain opens door quietly* Teslo: Guys, be quiet. *whispering: Wow, this place is packed with guards.* King Nixel: And you are our hostages. Flain: King Nixel..... King Nixel: If it isn't Flain. Oh, and I see you brought a party with you. *laughing quietly* You just failed your mission. *snaps finger* Get rid of them! Flain: I don't think so, Nixel. King Nixel: YOU DARE SAY NO TO OUR POWERFUL KING NIXEL?!?!? Flain: Yes, I do. King Nixel: Alright, chicken. It's time for you to go back to the farm you came from. Because you're about to get your eggs cooked. *Computer: Field Spell Activated. Duel Start!* King Nixel LP 4000 Flain LP 4000 King Nixel: I draw! Hmm, looks like my secret weapon just came out. I summon Axe Dragonute in Attack Mode. I then summon Blue Rose Dragon. I overlay my 2 dragon monster in order to build the Overlay Network. I Xyz Summon Evilswarm Nightmare. I will now activate the equip spell, Xyz Unit. My monster gets 200 Attack Points equal to the rank it's on. My monster is Rank 4, so 800 points it earns. Evilswarm Nightmare ATK 950 ↔ ATK 1750 King Nixel: I now end my turn with a facedown. Flain: *thinking: This seems intense. I gotta find a way and well-plan this.* I draw, I summon Zubaba Knight in Attack Mode. And then i'll summon Photon Cerberus. Now i'll overlay my 2 monsters in order to build the Overlay Network, I Xyz Summon Number 49: Fortune Tune. Number 49: Fortune Tune ATK 400 DEF 900 I activate its special ability. Whenever its my turn, I gain 500 Life Points. I end my turn with a facedown. King Nixel: I draw! I activate the equip spell Bashing Shield, it gains 1000 Attack Points, and I can't take any damage whenever this monster is attacked. Looks like you're doomed for sure, Flain. Oh, and I forget to mention, my monster have two equip spells on it. Now I attack your number! Evilswarm Nightmare ATK 1750 ↔ ATK 2550 ATK 2550 ↔ ATK 3550 Flain LP 4000 ↔ LP 850 HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! You already lost 3150 Life Points, Flain. Are you ready to give up? Flain: *thinking: Wow, I didn't realize how powerful King Nixel already is. Some of my team have misjudged him. But i'm sure, I haven't. My monster just got destroyed, so that means I can't gain 500 Life Points. So, this looks like the end for me.* King Nixel: You wouldn't be here for long. As soon as I'm done with you, I'll wipe out the rest of your team, and take over Mixel Land! There's nobody to help you, not even your number! *To be continued*